Yuska and his new found sister
by Zylu
Summary: Yuska and his new found sister fight for freedom from Master Kane


Chapter 1,  
  
Intro  
  
As the bright sun rose beyond a hill, all my dreams seemed a reality as I remembered the past I had tried to forget. Hi, my name is Zylu, and yes I know it's a strange name, but in my language it means 'Mystical Warrior'. I have dark blue hair as deep as the sea; I have green eyes and am 5'8. Enough about me let me tell you about my once loving family. Damon was my older brother and it means ' Spirit Hunter' he was 7 yrs old at that time. He had red hair with messed up black highlights in his hair; he was taller than I 12 yrs ago, about 4'5 while I was a measly 4'1. My father's name was John he had brown hair and was 6'4 he was 26. My mother's name was Evelynn she had black hair and was 5'7; she was 24 when she had my brother and 26 for me. My family was as regular as any other, well except for powers but. oh. Right. The person responsible for my family's death is none other than Master Kane. He has Black hair and always where's a cape, his eyes. he has orange eyes! He is tall; I'd say about 6'4. I was a little kid when he came, I was only 5 yrs old; I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but I can't stop now I might as well tell you it all. Like I said before our family has unique powers and no one knew about it; or so I thought.  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
The Beginning  
  
" Look at them playing around with no worries. Pathetic! If only they knew what was going to happen..." Said a voice in the distance far away from our house.  
" So when shall I go?" said another voice next to the other. "And what shall we do with the parents?"  
" Bring them with us. The children deserve to see their parents one last time."  
" Yes Master."  
  
" Tag your it!" I yelled with a little girl's voice. "Now you have to count to ten! He he he."  
" That little~" Damon started saying.  
" Let's hear some counting!" I interrupted.  
I ran and hid into the flower bushes. He'll never find me here! I thought. About 2 minutes have past and I'm still giggling than I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a black person standing there smiling an evil grin a rather bulky man with a face of horror. His eyes were pure black and than he vanished out of the shadows. I ran out of the bushes trying to find my brother; I circled the house 3 times when finally I found him. I cried and cried squeezing him in my arms, and him, hoping that no one sees me holding him in my arms.  
" What are you doing? Get off me!" my brother shoved me off of him and I fell to the ground. " Ok what's wrong now?"  
" I-I saw someone. Someone who had black eyes! I think he could've been a stranger!" I cried.  
" THAT'S what this is all about, a 'mysterious man'? Oh help me! An imaginary man is here! HAHAHA" He broke out in laughter falling on the ground kicking his feet in the air.  
" No but- I saw him I really saw a man with black eyes and~"  
" Stop it! You and I know it is not true now stop playing games!" he stood up, turned around and started up the hill where my parents lay, mumbling to himself. " Why does she do this to me? I told mom and dad to stop letting her watch those silly movies."  
" But, but..." It was no use changing his mind; he was kind of like that, stays on one thing, and never changes his mind. I have given up hope of telling him, instead I ran past him to my parents.  
" Mom Dad!" I jumped in their arms. " It was awful! I saw a man with black eyes behind the bushes! Than he vanished in thin air!"  
"Oh, my little girl. You know there is no such thing as a man having black colored eyes. No more movies!" My mothered said cradling me in her arms as she rocked me back and forth back and forth. She sang a tune,  
  
Elon el Zylu elon el * Go to sleep Zylu go to sleep  
Shamara, shamara close your eyes, close your eyes  
Ento miyo cara el na' When you rest you will dream  
of pretty Shamara, shamara. horses,  
Close your eyes close your eyes.*  
  
My mother soothed my soul. I felt better. Maybe I was just imagining it; and soon I didn't care if a man with black eyes existed or not. All I worried about was forgetting about everything that happened and eating dinner in a couple of hours.  
  
Chapter 3,  
No One Believes  
  
I slept until it was dusk. I opened my eyes and was lying down on my bed in my very own room. It had a green dresser with a light on it and pictures of my family and myself. Next to the dresser were tons of cuddly bears and other animals. My room was decorated with what looked like the woods with someone hunting with stars above. The hunter wore green armor with a pattern of silver swirls; the hunter had a sword to its side and had short hair with what seemed like energy coming from her hand. I headed out of my room past my unknown brother's room, and to the outside door next to our organized kitchen, that looked the same as any other. Before I went out I started to open the door when I hesitantly stopped myself and left the door cracked just enough to peak through.  
"My poor baby. Maybe we should've listened to her." My mother announced as I crouched down to listen. "She could've been telling the truth."  
" Nah. It's those dang movies. Didn't I tell you she shouldn't be watching them? She is only 5 you know, she takes those movies seriously. I mean if she saw a man he probably wore colored contacts or something." My father assured her.  
" I guess so. It's just last time she saw things or people, everything she had said actually happened, it happened! Don't you remember John?"  
" Evelynn, I know you're worried; but this man won't bring harm to you if he is real. I promise."  
I ran back to my room and squeezed my pillow the same way I did Damon and sobbed. I don't know what to say. My brother doesn't believe me, and now my parents! I feel sad, weak and especially mistrusted. Why won't anyone believe me? I just know something bad will come out of this. I just know it! I figured. Finally I got the strength to get up and out through the door.  
" Well look who's up. Did you have a good nap?" my mother asked.  
" Yeah." Depressed I walked passed them and into a tree; It was kind of like my hideout, I felt invisible, safe like no one could hear me. "I'll never leave this place. They won't make me! I'll run away and start a life of my own!" I cried the rest of my tears and just sat there lifeless, sad, and scared. I knew I didn't have the guts to actually leave, but at that moment I didn't care. After minutes past of sobbing and thinking of different ways to make them believe me, until I heard a call from my mother saying it was time for dinner. I jumped down from the tree and stopped. Do I really want to go back there, back to the place of my untrusting family? " Zylu! Time for dinner! Come on! Remember we are having pizza!" Oh! Pizza! Sweet heavenly Pizza, who cares if they don't trust me! Who wouldn't? I mean this is dinner we are talking about! "COMING!" I ran until I found my destination. I sat down at the dinner table and awaited pizza.  
  
Chapter 4, Taken Away  
  
" Damon! Damon it is time for dinner! Damon right now!" My mother called. "Zylu where is your brother?"  
" I. I don't know." I was telling the truth, I had no idea where Damon was. My mom got my dad and left to find Damon; I followed. My parents and I called for 1 minute when we heard a reply on the roof. But the man we saw wasn't Damon; it was the black man.  
" You should've listened to your precious little girl. You just might've prevented this little incident, but I doubt it. Well, I have come here for you all, so don't be shy why don't you come along easy and no one gets hurt."  
  
" Where's my son!" Evelynn yelled.  
" Oh yeah! Didn't I mention I already picked him up?" The evil man grinned. He had black eyes, black even with some silver in is hair and of course he wore black clothes as well.  
" We will never go along with you without a fight!" my father yelled bravely.  
" Very well." The man jumped off the roof and gestured some men forward. Easily, my parents knocked the man out. My mother turned around in horror as the collar of my shirt was taking me away in the sky. Holding me was the black man heading toward the clouds.  
" If you want your kids again you have to take them from me!" He grabbed my brother and took off faster than light. My parents flew after him. He flew higher and higher as though I could touch the stars. He called to my parents and purposely threw each my brother and I towards the ground. The wind trailed through me as I started falling with incredible speed out of the blue, night's sky.  
" No, Damon! Zylu!" My parents raced toward us. They seemed farther and farther away reaching out their small hands and I seeing our lives drifting away. I could see my parents no longer when I felt a hand catch me. I looked up and the black man was clutching my shirt, I looked beside me and there was my brother.  
He flew to a nearby tree and tied my brother and I to the tree branches. I struggled and it got tighter. With me being five and all, I kept struggling and struggling. The rope of course kept getting tighter and tighter. The man looked at me wondering when I will learn its secrets yet. I struggled until I felt a pierce of blood on both of my arms, in pain I gave up. He took his thumb and scrapped up against my arm's wound picking up blood that streamed down.  
" Your not very bright as you should be strong." He said. " That rope I tied around your arms and legs are not your ordinary ropes. That rope is a type of rope that holds as much energy I put in it." He looked at my puzzled face and sighed.  
" For instance. Your power level will have to be stronger than the power level inside the rope to get out. But since your not strong enough it will just get tighter and tighter. Understand?" Before I could answer my parents started to head this way furious.  
He stood up and vanished in the shadows of the night. I spoke to my brother but he did not answer, he was knocked out cold. I than saw an energy ball fly past us and there my parents were fighting the black man with all the power they had in them. He though was fighting them like they were beginners with no fighting potential at all. He dodged all their tactics easily and vanished, then came up behind them.  
" My turn!" He yelled and a blast of energy came out of his hands and my parents hit the ground too hurt to fight any longer. He flew to me with my parents at hand and used the same rope on them. He untied us from the branches, and tied all the ropes together. He took off in the dark obis with only the moons brightness to shine the night. As he took us away, tears started streaming down my cheek, and falling off my face in the land I knew I would never see again.  
  
Chapter 5, Master Kane  
  
As time past  
  
I opened my eyes again and found myself in a cage. What happened? Where am I? More questions filled my head. Meanwhile my brother was in the middle of a dark room roped in a wooden chair. " Damon, 'Spirit Hunter'. Do you know how long I've been trying to track you down?" A voice asked Damon.  
" Maybe if you walk in the light I can determine how long you've been looking for me by your age!" Damon mocked. The man stepped in the light. He had orange eyes, black hair and wore a black cape; under the cape was a white shirt with black pants and shoes. " Join me. Together we can be invincible!"  
" Why would I side up with a guy who has kidnapped me and my family? You know that's not a very good impression on you if you ask me. If you've asked me politely I might've~"  
"Let me put it this way, Live? Or Die?" He threatened Damon. 30 seconds have past and he asked again. " Damon, if you like to live, join me. Otherwise I'll kill you." He got closer to Damon's face.  
" You got big eyes. Are they Black like the other guys or are they naturally a girl's color?" Damon mocked again. The man stepped back and laughed. " No I'm serious. Are they black or are they just naturally orange?" A man walked in the room.  
" Uh sir. Sorry to interrupt you, but the parents are getting hostile." A soldier said. He had brown eyes and hair, wore a camouflaged suit with a gun around his neck, and ammo wrapped around him like a belt.  
" Ok. Bring the kids and the parents in. ' The Room'!" The caped man said as a wicked laugh came out while Damon was sent to ' The Room'.  
In my chamber I was also sent in 'The Room' and I was chained to a wall and a spell was chanted and around me formed an invisible wall (don't ask me how I knew ok?). I saw my parents also roped to the chairs. Why do I have double protection? I wondered. Another man entered the room; he had orange eyes! I giggled to myself.  
"First let me introduce myself, my name is Master Kane. I am the most powerful martial artist in the world. I have brought you kids here because one of you has power and knowledge I require for my own purposes. The other has power I want."  
  
Chapter 6, In Battle for Life, Death Comes first  
  
"What makes you thing we will join you?" Damon yelled.  
" Ah Damon. Such courage, that's why I like you; you will join me because, if you don't than you and your parents will die." Damon was not amused with that idea. I started yelling 'no please don't kill them'. Master Kane asked Damon again; Damon refused even when our parent's lives were at stake. Master Kane gave up but than look up at me and smiled. He pressed a button and a surge of electricity struck my body and I felt pain I couldn't imagine. I screamed at the top of me lungs as the pain made my face and legs bleed. I kept shaking even after he let go of the button, an aftershock. This came as a surprise to my brother as he saw me screaming in agony as the button was being pressed again and again, Finally my brother couldn't take it any more.  
" Stop it! Leave her alone!" Damon did something that came as a shock to us all, he broke the rope he was tied by and ran after Master Kane. They fought an incredible battle energy flying every which way. Everyone thought they were equally matched, but I could not be fooled. Master Kane was only toying with Damon. Master Kane had enough and kicked Damon on the back sending Damon with incredible force smashing to the ground. Beaten up and bleeding my brother gave up whispering to me 'I tried'. Master Kane picked him up by his hair and showed him to our parents. "You see? This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" Before I knew it I saw two Energy Balls (like on DBZ) hit my parents.  
" No!" I yelled. The smoke started clearing. Come on Mom and Dad. You can make it. You guys are the most powerful people I know. You have to live. I can't live without you two. The smoke cleared and right before me I saw two lifeless bodies that I once knew. Closing my eyes, wishing I would just die too. I looked at my brother and he was dropped to the floor. Master Kane started to walk towards me. Panicking I closed my eyes and struggled to get free of the chains. As he saw me struggle he smiled. I opened my eyes and saw him in front of me.  
" No use struggling. The chains are too thick. You are lucky to live." I spit on him and he whispered words and his hands glowed. "When I launch this out of my hands you will feel pain beyond the pain of the button I pressed. So I suggest you don't tempt me and cooperate. Join me or face the penalty. Either way you will join me easy or hard." Master Kane Continued. " You see I have 3 ways to do it so pretty much all your choices are joining me."  
" You know.when you say 'all your choices are joining me' isn't that incorrect grammar?" I asked him.  
" Well the way I said it was~" Great! He's babbling on to himself, now's my chance! I started on the chains holding my body. Yes, I got one off! Now for the neck. That's it keep talking to yourself. No wonder he needs knowledge. OK now for the other arm so I can~  
" Ahhh! *" Again I felt a pain over me (how unlucky!) except it wasn't the pain before instead it felt like a million knives cutting through me as a million bolts struck me at the same time. I screamed once again a deafening scream louder than I ever thought imaginable.  
" Did you really think I was that stupid?" Master Kane asked. Using all of my strength to look at him without closing my eyes or screaming, I replied.  
" Fray-Frankly Y.Yes." More pain came over me and I smiled for the first time. I saw my brother come up behind him and punch him. My hero.  
" Damon your alive!" I whispered in a faint voice.  
" Well yeah! You thought I'd die from an attack like that? Just as I thought! I have a sister who doesn't rely on her older brother! By the way you look like you could use some help." I completely forgot that I was tied up at the moment. He started on the invisible wall hitting it with all that he had, no use. The thing that caught me the most was that he wouldn't stop trying but than.  
" Damon look out behind you!" But I was too late. " You insolent fool!" Master Kane hit Damon over his back, his weak spot after the battle. He flew over to the ground and Master Kane than punched Damon back in the air and kicked him back down once again. " How dare you challenge your strength to mine!" He picked Damon up at least 3 ft of the ground by his neck, choking him. Damon put his hands on Master Kane's wrists and tried to escape, but Master Kane's grip was to tight. " Zylu, that's you name right? Look into your brother's eyes and tell me. Do you love him?" That question broke into each my brother's and my heart. My brother opened one eye to look at me, to see what I would say.  
" Y~ Yes." I answered. I felt for him; I looked up to him. I'm sure he would say the same thing If I was in his situation as him in mine.  
" Good." And then I saw a light cover the room; I saw a humongous ball of dark energy flow through my brother chest.  
  
Chapter 8, Transformation  
  
" No! Damon!" Terrified I watched in horror as my brother's life, my life, was dieing before my eyes. What can I do? I have to save him, but how? I'm chained up and there is no way I can beat Master Kane. What did my brother do to deserve this? He was trying to save ME, and for that he died. Someone has to stop him! I must stop him for what he has done to my family and me. Yes, I MUST defeat him with all the power I got.  
" KANE! You killed everyone that meant most to me! Someone has to stop you. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" And power arose before me. My eyes changed to pure silver. I had waves of energy follow me everywhere I stood. I had armor over my chest (it was green!) a sword came before my hip and my hair turned towards the ceiling. I grabbed my energy sword and my mind soon filled with techniques that seemed like I knew them all my life. Rage came over me as my power level grew and grew. My fears, happiness and doubts turned into anger. The chains broke and I hit the invisible wall with a tap of my finger and it was broken. I stepped out with every object turning into dust all around me. I punched Master Kane hard in the stomach sending him to the wall. I ran to my brother lying on the hard floor.  
" Zylu is that you? Dang g-girl! You really are strong! Kick his butt for me. You would've made mom and dad proud for what you have~" Another energy ball flew and hit my brother. I was too concerned to hear what he will say that I forgot about Master Kane listening to our last conversation. I stood up more anger came over me and turned into hatred. The last person he killed meant more to me than anyone else. " Kane! Since you killed everyone that meant most to me especially Damon my brother. I swear you will pay! You will regret you ever killed him!" My power grew so high that the building was thought to collapse. Master Kane shielded his eyes and started slowly backwards. I looked at him with my silver eyes I gripped my sword and charged at him.  
He dodged it but soon I was too fast for him and I knocked him with the handle of the sword. I hit him with the tip of my sword and he was cut in 2 then 3 then 4 pieces. I was sure he was dead. But I was wrong. He looked at me and smiled; He said some words that I could not hear. Suddenly I saw his body reform into 1 person. I stepped back and grunted; this was going to be harder than I had hoped it would be. He too started to charge up his power level and I stood there without flinching as the remains of the objects rush past me.  
" I'm sorry you had to see me in this form.you now will see my true form." Then two horns grew on his head a tail came that had a needle top and his eyes however just looked like wolves eyes, orange. He turned greenish blue. He turned into a monster.  
" Huh! You're a monster." I took another step back.  
" No, I'm a Demon. Now that I'm in this form you stand no chance. You are mine." He came after me and I just barely dodged him. I turned around to attack him and he was gone. He came up behind me and grabbed my arms in a hold. I struggled but could not get out. I was forced to drop my sword and right when it left my hand it disintegrated into the air.  
"Ah!" I screamed. He tighten his grip on my arms.  
" Just give up. Join me. You know there is no chance of escape so why try? All you have to say is I give up Master. And you're free." " I don't call being under your control 'free'." My leg flew up and kicked him on his ugly face, than escaped his hold. I flew out of the room trying to get out of the place. It was like a maze and he was following me. I flew as fast as I could but no effect on him at all, I threw some fireballs and he dodge them all but one. Here's my chance! I turned around and threw more fireballs at him and he fell to the ground. I flew away in the maze. There it was the front door! Freedom! I flew more slowly thinking I'm safe, but that was a mistake. Right in front of me was the one and only Master Kane. He was mad. He powered up and awaited my move.  
" Now's your chance Zylu. Join me or I will kill you with your stupid family. You will whither away just like your pathetic older brother Damon." Those last words got me, 'Like your pathetic older Brother Damon' (incase you forgot!). Now I was really ticked off! My anger turned into Rage as the fire in my heart turned into a burning flame. I charged after him and our two powers met and an outstanding battle began both of our powers increasing every moment. Soon we both were tired. He whispered some words again but this time I heard them.  
Eli more contemayo  
Eli more aristamay  
Tay el Humana  
Antor borgonta  
Teikiow, teikiow,  
Teikiow!  
Than a surge of light came and he had healed and unleashed the rest of his energy injuring me even more. He was too fast now, for the healing power he said must've made his abilities stronger as well. He came behind me I turned around quick and shot but his image was an illusion and he kicked me down to the ground, like a comet hitting the Earth I made a hole in the concrete. He laughed and came down in the deep hole and kept punching me over and over. He flew out and said,  
" Flaming Wing of Terror!" And the hole filled with flames as I was being burned by such power my body couldn't take it any longer as I turned into my regular form. He came in the hole and threw me out I fell to the ground I got back up, and just fell back to my knees helpless, tired, mad at myself, and very weak. I was breathing heavily as he appeared before me.  
  
Chapter 9, Slave in Power  
  
" HA! I have to hand it to you kid that was the best fight I've had in years! But you're much too weak to beat me now. I will teach you how to be at your full potential. You are now my pet, my slave in power. You shall do whatever I say, and you will like it. Yes you are strong, but weak in your abilities. I'm doing a favor for you, you should be happy."  
I was too weak to comment on that I would've said "Happy? Ha! That's the last thing I would be since you killed my family and made me practically a slave! Oh, sure I'll be REAL happy. As happy as~"  
" You ARE going to obey me right Zylu?" He asked.  
"Why~" I was too weak to finish. I sat there with tears running down my face that you could've mistaken by sweat.  
"Answer me!" He yelled gripping me by my shirt.  
" Why would I obey you Dimwit?" He dropped me and I fell to the ground.  
" You will refer to me as Master. Nothing else, or you shall suffer the consequences." He changed back to his regular form and he went away. I then felt people grab my arms and I looked up as they took me away. away in the dark. Soon I didn't have any strength left my head dropped down and I closed my eyes in a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 10, My New Life  
  
It's been 7 long years under the control of Master Kane and the black eyed man whose real name is Thore. I've changed a lot since I was 5. I'm taller, more powerful, have short hair, and wear green clothes, but I'm still that stubborn little girl. Being here has changed my life greatly. The pain that had stung me every time I woke up has now subsided to a dull ache in my heart that I've grown used to. All my dreams are with my family; starting out good until Master Kane comes and makes it a nightmare by killing my family the same way it had happened before. I've been through vigorous training systems in seven different rooms. It was a nightmare going for days in obstacles that couldn't be completed. No, too hard to explain. Some of them though I remember had lasers that shot at only me, and I had to stand on pillars that fell right when I touched it (that's how I learned to fly). Thore individually trained me to use my powers and taught me some new abilities. Now I lay here in the corner of my small room. The only way out is to go through the white walls. Then I hear a knock on the wall next to me. I stood up and guarded, knowing Thore will come in testing my new abilities. " Knock, knock." Thore came in. " You look ready to train. Good. But today we are not going to go in the same rooms as before. We're going in a different room. This room will really test your abilities. We want you at your best form, so no warm up as usual." I stood there confused but locked in my position. " Come now. Master Kane is waiting for you." He grabbed me and we both went through the wall. Master Kane? What type of training is this? He led me to a dark door with bars and chains all over it. " Ah. Zylu how are you?" I glared at him. " Perfect. Are you ready? This room will really test what you have learned." He waved his hand over the door and the locks and bars disappeared. I walked in the cold, dark, room. The door slammed behind me, this came as no surprise to me. Cautiously, I walked to what seemed like the middle. Master Kane's voice rang from the walls.  
  
Chapter 11, Training Room  
  
" I know you're mad at me but they got what they deserved." My hands turned into fists and I started grinding my teeth. " You need to let go of what happened 7 yrs ago. Except what has happened and be happy. You know your family was worthless, only you were worth something more." Yes, I knew he wanted me to be angry but I didn't care I threw my hands in the air and threw them in front of me yelling one of my new techniques. " Silver Wing!" and a burst of energy flew in a shape like a Falcon in every direction I heard him. Two seconds later I saw the same tactic fly towards me from the same direction I threw my first attack. I dodged it and in every direction there were 'Silver Wings' heading towards the center of the room. I thought quickly and headed towards the direction of the first one, (since the Silver Wing now was in the other direction). I flew quicker and quicker than~ CRASH I hit the wall and I gripped my head tightly squatting down repeating "Ouch!" When the pain stopped I turned around and there the same Silver Wing came at me once again. I had no time to dodge it so the power struck me hard. I flew back into the wall with a gust of wind piercing my skin. I got back up and studied the actions of my attacks. I closed my eyes to adjust them in the dark, and then I opened them back up and my pupils enlarged. I looked around and saw at least a 35'x 45' room, the height was unimaginable it was at the most 100'. I dodged each Silver Wing as if it were nothing. Good thing I held back a lot, or else I would be dead with this many so powerful. I stopped in the middle of the room I had had enough. Holding my hands together above my head and energy began to form, I then threw them down with an even more powerful attack. "Burning Arrows!" Then a glow of energy formed and became a bow an arrow. My Silver Wing's came at me at the same time, closer and closer they flew, I pulled my first arrow and shot at a silver wing, then another one and so on. My arrows met their targets and it cut my silver wings in half. Smoke filled the room as my arrows hit the wall and bounced off. They then started coming towards me, I put my hand in the air and caught each of the arrows and turned them into one and pulled back my bow. Guarded I listened to hear what Master Kane had to say.  
  
Chapter 12, The Other  
  
" Well done, but this is too easy wouldn't you say? Now prepare for a harder level." I stood there waiting for a big change in the room but nothing had changed. Smoke stilled filled the room and I sensed some power growing near my shoulder in the room. I let go of my arrow and it flew towards the energy source. I heard an explosion and I took another arrow and pulled back my bow. The energy source faded and was gone. I stood there ready to fire another when someone or something came behind me and launched an attack that sounded familiar. I fell to the ground thinking to myself. What was that attack, and why does it sound so familiar? Come on Zylu, think of what you heard before whoever shot something at you, what did the thing say? I felt a powerful kick followed by what seemed like a million punches on my back, and I couldn't get up. I stayed there lying on the floor. Why do these fists I feel have no heart and soul in them? They feel as if there is no life in them. I heard then a cold, girl's voice that echoed through out the room. " Silver Wing!" And a falcon shaped energy came down and befell me. I felt a pain that was much more powerful then mine had been. Smoke came off of my body and rose to the ceiling. Wait! What did he or should I say she say? That's my attack! No one could use it but, but my mom and I. Could it really be? I stood up and wiped the dust off of my and I looked up and saw only a dark figure. I flew up to her and she disappeared and reappeared in front of me and kicked me back towards the ground. My back bounced off the ground and sent me flying into the cement creating the ground to break where I crashed. I put my hands up on the surface of the cement and forced myself out of the hole, stood up, and powered up. Wind flew around me and energy outlined my body and the spark in my heart turned into and fire. She flew to me and stopped where our eyes met. I gasped and she smiled. It wasn't my mom, it so happened to be myself, but more powerful than I am now.  
  
Chapter 13, Fighting Myself  
  
She took her hands and put them together in a straight line. She then threw her hands towards my chest and hit me. I was forced away and she came up behind me and kicked me to the ground. I got up almost immediately and charged at her smiling. I attacked with punches and kicks but each one she dodged. " You cant dodge them all day!" I than hit her and she went flying backwards. I followed her and she threw herself up and kicked me in my chin. 


End file.
